50SoC: The Worst Thing I've Written
by SuperCatFooz
Summary: Originally written 4/9/14


Spyro caresses Aka's hips.  
Super walks in and says Hi to Spyro.  
Aka claims Spyro.  
Spyro asks Super to join, to which he agrees.  
Aka takes Spyro into the bedroom, and locks the door.  
Super looks through the keyhole, and begins to masturbate, while sadfooz.  
An hour passes.  
Atom walks in, and asks Super why he has his pants down, and his dick covered in semen.  
Super ignores him.  
After tons of begging from Spyro, Aka finally cums, then passes out on the bed.  
Spyro cums at the same time.  
He then finally notices Super, then asks if he wants to have fun, to which he agrees.  
Spyro also suggests that him, Super, and Aka have fun at once.  
Aka licks his lips, Spyro gently roars, and Super softly purrs.  
Super caresses Spyro between the horns in an unbelivably pleasant way.  
Spyro falls asleep while moaning, while Aka just watches.  
About 6 hours pass.  
Spyro grabs his own tail, and asks if anyone wants to taste.  
He then proceeds to lick his own tail sensually.  
Super joins shortly after.  
Aka just sits there watching, with a bucket of popcorn handy.  
Spyro asks if Super wants to join for the third time, to which he agrees.  
Aka is still eating his popcorn.  
Super FINALLY begins.  
Aka didn't want his popcorn to be covered in cum.  
3 hours pass.  
Super questions how he hasn't came yet.  
He then jokes on cumming inside Spyro.  
Super then cums.  
Spyro loves it, especially how warm it is.  
He then remarks that he filled the world with cum, to which Super jokes about how much sperm that is.  
Aka then gets cum on his face.  
Spyro then says it took him 9456 ejactulations to fill the world.  
Super slowly moves towards Spyro's cock.  
Spyro turns around, and lifts his tail.  
Super begins blowing, as Spyro lies on Super.  
After Spyro came about an hour later, Spyro began to blow Super.  
Three hours pass.  
Super questions again why it takes so long for him to cum.  
Aka states it's a secret, while Spyro says it's a secret to everybody.  
Super simply agrees to these two statements.  
He then felt a load starting to build.  
Spyro also feels it.  
Super jizzes, making sure to get some on Aka's popcorn, as well as in Spyro's mouth.  
Spyro simply closes his eyes and moans.  
When the cum stream ended, Super develops a gigantic blush, halfway passes out, and lies on the ground.  
Aka runs over, and hugs Spyro.  
Spyro feels warm all over his face, which shocks Aka.  
Spyro then rubs his hand on his face, and proceeds to lick and swallow whatever got on it.  
He then remarks how well it tastes, and proceeds to as for Aka's popcorn.  
Aka disagrees, and eats it.  
Super then reminds him that he jizzed on it, to which Aka doesn't care.  
Aka then proceeds to stick his head in the bucket and eat it, causing Spyro to be sadfooz.  
Spyro then kisses Aka, for no other reason than to get cat cum flavored popcorn.  
He also strokes Aka's hips, to make it taste better.  
Aka shares the popcorn.  
Super wakes up from his half-passed out state, only for Spyro to jump on him.  
He simply looks at Spyro, and smiles.  
Spyro begins to lick Super's cock, while Aka just smiles.  
Spyro tells Aka to stop looking, because his tailhole would love to be pleased.  
Aka gets closer, as Super purrs.  
Spyro swings his tail, as he blows Super.  
This pleasure was so much, that Super actually started shedding a tear.  
Spyro looks at Super, moans, and winks.  
Super moans and purrs. (don't ask how that works...)  
Aka grabs Spyro's tail, to which Spyro blushes, and his eyes shine.  
Aka then inserts the tip.  
Spyro closes his eyes, and prepares for HUGE pleasure.  
Aka begins thrusting.  
Spyro moans from pleasure, as well as blushing and blowing Super.  
ANOTHER three hours pass.  
Super looks over to Aka, and asks how many times he has came.  
Spyro enjoys Aka's dick deep in his butt, and Super's cock in his mouth.  
Spyro answers 4, unsure if he counted correctly.  
Aka answers 5.  
Super then remarks in comparison he doesn't even heel any cum yet.  
His cum rushes through before Super could even finish his sentence.  
Aka laughs really hard, to which Super states it still tastes good.  
Aka simply chuckles, while Spyro agrees.  
Super says he knows it tastes good, and that it's the reason why he's releasing so much.  
Spyro says he almost came from swallowing Super's cum alone.  
Aka grabs Spyro's dick, and rubs it hard, asking for him to cum, to which Spyro subtly agrees.  
Spyro closes his eyes, demanding more fast.  
Aka rubs & thrusts faster.  
Spyro loudly screams, and ejactulates.  
Tons of his cum flies around.  
Aka also cums.  
Spyro says it feels so great.  
Super remarks that they'll probably paint the house white, to which Aka agrees.  
Aka pulled out, and left Spyro and Super alone.  
Spyro remarks that Super should blame Aka for making him cum so hard, to which Super agrees.  
Super says that since he and Spyro alone, as Spyro softly roars, they should do something.  
Spyro says sure before Super could even form the words.  
He then tells Super to come here, to which he does so.  
Spyro slowly strokes Super, to which he moans.  
He asks if Super likes it, which he does.  
His hands move slowly towards the private parts.  
Spyro asks why Super doesn't do anything, to which he doesn't know, and instead inches towards Spyro's cock.  
Super starts licking, and asks if Spyro likes it, and he does.  
Spyro strokes Super's head, as he switches from licking to blowing.  
Spyro breathes deeper.  
Super then starts blowing faster, as Spyro moans.  
Super is glad to see Spyro is enjoying it.  
Spyro asks how he couldn't enjoy such a good blow, to which he responds if maybe he was wearing a condom.  
Super then blows even faster.  
Spyro becomes more and more relaxed.  
Yet another 3 hours pass.  
The two are enjoying eachother, even after another 3 hours.  
Spyro asks if his stomach is filled or not.  
Super says yes, only to say he was kidding.  
Spyro says they should stop, to which Super agrees.  
He then crushes on the bed.  
Super climbs on, and starts to hug Spyro.  
Spyro states that he likes Super pretty much, to which Super is the same.  
Super caresses Spyro's horns, as he falls asleep, Super next to him.  
ZE END BTW, we'll have a 100 Shades... eventually. 


End file.
